Ripped Jeans an Uryu Ishida One Shot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Dylan is distraught when her friend returns her favorite pair of jeans and there's a rip in them! Perhaps, a certain member of the Sewing Club can help her? Uryu/OC


**Here I am again! So…guess what? I have a headache, I'm tired as all things pudding, and my stupid family won't leave me alone. So…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Here's Uryu!**

I screeched silently, so I sorted, growled. Yeah, growled is a better word. I growled quietly. Yeah, that sounds better. Oh, even better! I growled silently, holding my jeans in the air.

"Hey, what's with the noise?" Adam asked, peaking in through my door. I threw my jeans at him.

"I'm pants-less!" I screeched. "Get out! Get out!"

Adam quickly left the room, shutting the door. "Well, why didn't you put these jeans on?" he asked, obviously holding them up, inspecting them.

"There's a rip in the butt! I lent them to Alex and now, BOOM! My one good pair of jeans, ruined!"

"Why don't you just ask Ishida-kun to fix them?" Adam said, teasingly.

"You know what? I will!"

There was a stunned silence following my words. I might have had a lot of bark, but it sure as hell was better than my bite. I would never go to talk to Uryu, especially since my jeans were ripped. I mean, I've never spoken to him before in the six years I've known him.

"I think you're full of shit," Adam said after a while.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'.

"I'll do it!"

"Okay~"

"I will!"

"Sure, you will," he agreed sarcastically.

"It'll happen!"

"Yeah, when pigs fly-"

"I'll do it! I swear to Jashin!" I screamed.

"Here, I'll make you a deal," Adam said. "You ask Uryu to fix your jeans, have a prolonged conversation with him, and I won't touch your grape juice, for the next three gallons you buy."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"You mean it? You really do?"

"Yup, I mean it."

"Oh, happy days!" I sighed happily. A few minutes of awkward silence followed. "Hey, can I borrow a pair of jeans?"

"…yeah."

"Yes!"

"But just until Ishida finishes yours."

"Mmkie-dokie!"

I quickly changed into my school uniform (**A/N: Have you ever noticed in the anime, not sure about the manga, Karakura High School has a uniform, but in fanfics and stuff, they barely put it as such?**) and raced down stairs. Okay, no, well I kind of walked slowly down the stairs so as not to slip and bust my face.

I was about to head out the door when Adam grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the house. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I pondered for a moment. "I have my backpack, and my homework, and I'm pretty sure I put shoes on today…I don't think so."

"Pants."

"What are you talking about? Girls have to wear skirts to…oh! Pants!" I raced back up the stair, again, in actuality I just walked, but…and grabbed my ripped jeans and hustled down the stairs. Hustle, that's a funny word. Hustle. Ha.

"I got 'em," I grinned, walking out the front door, followed by Adam. "Hey, can I drive today?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

He glared at me. "The last time I let you drive to school, you saw a spider on the dashboard, screamed, and ran out of the car. While it was still moving!"

"It's all in the past now-"

"No."

"I hate you."

"That's nice."

"I do!" I insisted.

"Okay."

"It's true! In fact, it's so true that I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of your life!"

He sent me a look. I sighed getting into the car. "Okay, maybe just a month," another look. "Okay, like the next five minutes! Gosh, leave me alone!"

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to the school, and I was talking animatedly about how happy I was about my purchase of a giant batman and a cardboard cutout of Michael Myers. We walked into the school and I was still going on about it when I bumped into something, or rather someone, causing me to fall on my butt.

"Owie!" I pouted, glaring up at whoever was in my way, but automatically blushed and looked away. "Hello, Ishida-kun."

"Hello," he replied, standing above me, adjusting his glasses.

I grinned, standing up, looking at Adam. "Anyway, yeah, so Michael Myers is holding the knife like this," I said, modeling the pose. "And Batman's standing like a superhero, and-"

"Sorry about her," Adam said to Uryu, grinning. "She's a fruitcake."

"Aw, thanks, Adam, that's so sweet," I grinned, but paused, thinking about what he just said. "Wait a minute! That was not nice! That was not sweet at all! Meanie," I stuck my tongue out at him, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at the floor.

Uryu chuckled quietly, making my blush darken. I looked at my "invisible watch" and gasped. "Oh, Lordy! I'm almost late for class. Come on, Adam, let's go," I said, pulling Adam as I raced to my locker.

"Aren't you going to say-?"

"Bye, Ishida-kun!" I interrupted, not pausing in my stride.

When we finally got to my locker, I sighed, popping it open. "Why would you do that?" I asked, looking for my French book.

"Do what?" he asked, innocently.

"You know what; you made me look stupid in front of Uryu!" I accused, not looking at my stupid big brother. "That's worse than you not letting me drive this morning!"

"Well, maybe if you had stopped looking at the floor, imagining yourself punching my face, you would've noticed."

I blushed, realizing that he does know what goes through my head, then my head snapped up. "Notice what?"

"How Uryu was looking at you~"

"Oh, hardy har har," I rolled my eyes, going back to my locker. I grabbed my French book, and one of my manga and, before slamming my locker shut, I threw my ripped jeans into it.

"I have to get to class," I mumbled, brushing past him.

He grabbed my arm, stopping me. I pouted. "I was kidding, you know," he told me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, grinning. "You're still buying me a cookie."

"Okay, sure."

"You will, for my name isn't KALIKA LILITH PAZUZU MARVIL!"

"Shh, do you want to get another detention for being too loud in the hallways?"

"Well, if I get detention, that would entail me not to have to go see Uryu at the sewing club because it would have already have been let out," I grinned.

"Go to class."

"Buy me a cookie."

"I will, if you go to class."

"Promise me!"

"I promise…"

"You're words mean nothing to me!" I told him. "You have to pinky promise," I said, smiling, holding out my pinky.

He interlocked out pinkies together. "I swear, on all things Invader Zim, for the love of anime, that I will buy you a cookie."

"Okay!" I smiled, skipping off to class.

~~~Unc unc unc unc—Gaara of the Funk~~~ (**A/N: That's a time skip, if you didn't know XD**)

The final bell rang. The one I dreaded the most, today. On any other day I would've jumped out of my seat and danced like a fool, running out of the building, forgetting I didn't know the way home. But today, I had a date…in the sewing department. Sounds lame, but I really regret making that promise.

I sluggishly walked to my locker, opening it and grabbing my pants before shutting the door and making my way to the second floor, where the sewing club held it's meetings.

I walked in, noticing a bunch of girls all crowding around the only guy, Uryu Ishida. I swallowed the lump in my throat, considering acting on the urge to walk out right then, but at the exact moment I made up my mind to leave, Uryu saw me. I gulped, couldn't walk out now, I guess. I shot him a smile, walking over to him.

"Hello, Ishida-kun!" I said in a fake cheery voice.

"Oh, hello, Dylan-Chan," he replied, offering a polite smile. "What brings you here?"

_Death_, I thought, still grinning.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud! Woops, sorry! He-he…" I laughed nervously. "I meant to say the…" _d-word, d-words. Or…words that rhythm with death. Theft? No…damn, uh…uh_… "I didn't mean to say anything," I admitted. "Sometimes I just talk out loud when I think about something, ha, funny right? Yeah…ha-ha…so, um…"

He just stood there, and I stared at him, awkwardly, before coming to my senses. "Oh, I let my friend borrow my jeans, and she ripped them," I told her. "My brother told me you could help."

I smiled shyly, holding out my pants. He grinned. "Sure," he said taking them. In just five minutes they were fixed, and back in my hands.

"Ah! They're better! Thank you!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Gosh! I love you!' I cried, hugging him. I blinked realizing what I was doing and quickly pulled away. "I, um…" I cleared my throat, facing the door. "I should go I, uh, have French homework."

"Uh…yeah…" he replied, facing the opposite direction.

"Well, have a good night," I told him.

"You too," he replied.

I walked out of the room, holding the jeans to my chest. Once the door behind me had closed, I began to speed walk to where my brother had told me he would wait for me.

"So, what happened?" Adam asked.

"I thought out loud again," I frowned. "I think I have to go see a doctor for it, cause I don't think it's normal."

"I meant with Uryu," he corrected himself.

"Oh, well, he fixed my jeans," I told him. "Then I got really happy and I thanked him repeatedly, and then I hugged him, but then it was awkward, and I left."

"You hugged him?"

"Yeah, well, when he fixed my pants, he made me so happy, and it's only natural for me to hug the someone or something that made me that happy, you know?"

"Okay," he said. "Well, let's get going."

"Okie-dokie," I grinned, skipping to catch up with him.

"Now, how do you feel about that?" Adam asked, giving me side-glances.

"How do I feel about what?"

"Uryu."

"Oh, he's nice~"

"Oh ho ho," Adam cried, happily. "You loooove him. You want to kiiiss him. You want to looove him."

"Oh, we're singing! Yes, I loooove him. I want to kiiiiiss him. I want to huuuuug him. I want to looove him! Wait a minute; we're talking about Uryu aren't we?"

"Dylan, wait," I heard someone behind me.

I stopped and turned around, grinning. "Hello~ Ishida-kun!" I greeted him, forgetting my previous awkwardness.

"Hi," he glanced at Adam, then back to me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, but Adam has to buy me a cookie," I said, walking over to Uryu. He pulled me into the café so that Adam wouldn't be able to eavesdrop. "What's up?"

"Were your pants the only reason why you came to me, Dylan?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they were my only pants, and they were dead, so I needed them to live, so…yeah."

His face fell and he turned away from me. "Ishida-kun?" I asked, quietly, and as he began walking away, I got louder and louder, the farther he got from me. "Ishida-kun? Ishida-kun?! Uryu?!"

He paused mid-step, and spun around to face me. I sent him a quizzical look, asking him what was wrong without words. He grinned, walking over to me. "Say that again," he demanded, smiling.

"That again!" I cheered, happy to see him smiling.

"No, what you just said."

"No what you just said!"

"No, I mean, say what you said again before I even spoke."

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so? Um, let's see…uh…Oh, I remember!" I cleared my throat, and began singing. "'I loooove him. I want to kiiiiiss him. I want to huuuuug him. I want to looove him! Oh, wait a minute, we're talking about Uryu aren't we?' and that's it," I quoted.

Uryu just blink at me as a blush spread across my face as it dawned on me what I just said. "Oh, I mean! I…uh…uh…" I trailed off, looking at Uryu, who was smiling widely.

"You like me!" he said, pointing.

"Well, I, uh, and…well…and…yeah…"

"And you have a crush on me!"

"Yeah…I don't see why you have to comment…"

Uryu grinned, making me smile. "Hey, Uryu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I do something?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Uh…" he blinked. "Sure."

I smiled, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, deepening the kiss. We broke apart. "Wanna go to that candy shop down the street?"

"Which one?" he asked.

"Urahara Shoten."

"Sure, I guess. But the owner of the shop is a real pervert."

"You'll protect me."

"Yeah, I guess I will," he said, smiling down at me.

**End! Fin! Finito! Ha-ha, yeah. Hope you liked it. Review please (or die!). Tehee :3**


End file.
